Una navidad inolvidable
by Rex-Kazami
Summary: Que pasaria si cada año tus recuerdos te atormentaran evitando que disfrutes de la navidad con tus amigos, y ellos trataran de ayudar te resistiras o dejarias que te ayuden. ya se terrible summary    SHUNxALICE


**Hola!**

**Ya se que no he terminado mi otro fic "El destino que nos une" pero este fic se me ocurrió de repente y me dio por escribirlo**

**Así que espero que les guste este fic y por favor dejen reviews, y para los que leen mi otro fic pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo es que se me fue le inspiración y además que estos días he tenido unos cuantos problemas que me han dejado con una depresión pero no se preocupen ya se me pasara.**

**Bueno mejor dejo de hablar yque empiece el fic, así casi lo olvido perdonen mi ortografía que no es muy buena que digamos pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**

* * *

**

UNA NAVIDAD INOLVIDABLE

Todo empieza en la casa de marucho donde se habían reunido todos los peleadores, estaban planeando todo para pasar una maravillosa navidad todos juntos. Todos estaban muy contentos, bueno casí todos, había una persona que no pensaba lo mismo sobre la navidad _(yo: creo que ya saben quien es XD)_, como iva diciendo, una persona que estaba en silencio y sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero en ese momento alguien se sentó al lado de el, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-hola shun- dijo alice

-hola- dijo shun fríamente

-porque no estas con los demás- pregunto alice pero no obtuvo una respuesta del pelinegro- vamos sera divertido- dijo jalando a shun del brazo

-no quiero dejame solo- dijo shun y salio corriendo de la casa de marucho dejando a todos muy confundidos

-que le pasa- pregunto runo

-no lo se- dijo dan mientras se ponía serio- siempre es lo mismo cada año

-que quieres decir con eso- pregunto julie

-siempre es así en estos días- dijo dan aun serio

-pero no sabes porque- pregunto marucho

-no nadie sabe- dijo dan,

Mientras tanto shun aun no paraba de correr hasta que llego al bosque y se detuvo. Al llegar solo se tumbo en la nieve _(olvide decir que estaba nevando)_, solo quería olvidar todo, quería escapar de sus recuerdos. Mientras recordaba se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas _(yo: aaaaa, pobre. alice: tu no te metas el es mio grrrrr. yo: bueno pero no es para que te enojes). _Mientras los otros peleadores que aun seguían en la casa de marucho seguían preguntándose que había pasado como para que shun estuviera así.

-aun no logro descubrir que es lo que tanto le molesta- decía dan aun tanto enojado

-tranquilizate dan- decía runo mientras intentaba calmar a dan

-tengo un plan- decía julie con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica

-y cual es tu gran plan- decía runo un tanto sarcástica

-bueno creo que deberíamos descubrir que le pasa a shun- decía julie mientras los otros le ponían atención- y después veremos como hacer que se sienta mejor

-julie esa es la- dijo dan mientras e ponia cada vez mas feliz- mejor idea que has tenido en tu vida!

-gracias, gracias- decía julie- oye he tenido muchas otras ideas al igual que tu

-si pero casí siempre tus ideas terminan mal- decía marucho

-y que también las de dan terminan así o peor- se defendia julie

-bueno es mejor que vayamos a dormir- decía alice interviniendo para que dejaran de pelear _(hasta que por fin habla XD)_

-bien- dijeron todos

-que les parece si duermen en mi casa esta noche- decía marucho un tanto contento- y así mañana empezaremos con el plan de julie

-de acuerdo- dijeron todos

A la mañana siguientes cuando todos ya habían despertado, desidieron planear todo para haberiguar que le pasaba a shun, pero antes...

-bamos a planear todo- dijo marucho

-bien- dijo julie

-no creo que de vamos hacer esto- dijo alice que estaba un poco triste

-pero solo queremos...-pero no pudo terminar de hablar runo porque se escucho gritar a uno de ellos

-esperen!- grito dan

-que pasa- pregunto runo

-antes de empezar a hacer esto podemos- dijo dan tocándose el estomago- podemos desayunar- antes esto todos cayeron estilo anime

-toma- dijo runo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a dan

-auuuuu! eso duele- decía dan mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde runo le había pegado- porque isites eso?

-por te lo mereces- decía runo aun un tanto enojada

-yo estoy de acuerdo con dan- se escucho decir a marucho- también tengo hambre

-y yo- dijo julie

-mejor vamos a comer al restaurante de runo- dijo dan muy feliz

-bien vamos- dijo runo resignada

Cuando llegaron al restaurante de runo, shun ya estaba hay, estaba tomando una taza de café muy tranquilamente. _(yo: WAJAJAJAJAJA. julie: O: )_

-hola shun- dijeron todos sorprendiendo al pelinegro

-hola- dijo shun mientras le tomaba un sorbo a su cafe

-que haces aqui- pregunto dan

-que no lo ves- fue lo unico que dijo shun

-huy perdon- decia dan sarcasticamente

-y ustedes pensé que estarían en la casa de marucho- dijo shun

-vinimos a comer- decia julie muy contenta

Sin darse cuenta se paso todo el dia hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya habia anochesido, cuando miraron por la ventana se llevaron una gran sorpresa que dejo a todos muy emocionados que salieron corriendo del restauranta de runo al instante.

-miren esta nevando- gritaba dan a mas no poder

-es genial- decia marucho

-es muy hermoso- decian runo y julie

-oye shun porque no vienes con nosotros- preguntaba alice que habia visto a shun un tanto triste pero antes de que pudiera decir algo llegaron las familias de los peleadores

-esto es genial- decia dan mientras la nieve lo cubria

-shun- susurro pero entes de continuar se dio cuenta de que el ya se habia ido, despues pregunto- alguien se fijo a donde se fue?

-no- fue lo unico que dijeron todos

-deberíamos ir a buscarlo- dijo marucho

-si pero donde empezar- pregunto julie

-creo que se donde estará- dijo dan mientras empezaba a correr y los demas lo seguían

Al llegar al parque que estaba cubierto por la nieve, empezaron a recorrerlo esperando que shun estuviera hay. Despues de un largo tiempo de buscar en el parque encontraron a shun centado en una de las bancas perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz lo desperto.

-shun- surruro alice tiernamente

-te estábamos buscando- dijo dan mientras recuperaba el aliento

-y porque- dijo shun fríamente

-porque queremos entender- dijo runo

-entender que- siguio diciendo shun

-porque eres asi- dijo julie en tanto seria

-solo queremos entender- continuo marucho

-bien les dire- dijo shun resignado

-pero creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa- dijo marucho mientras empezaban todos a temblar de frio- para evitar que nos congelemos

-bien- dijeron todos

En casa de marucho todas las familias de los peleadores ya estaban listos para empezar la fiesta de navidad solo faltaba una cosas los peleadores. Cuando llegaron desidieron ir a la sala para escuchar la historia de shun.

-ahora si- dijo dan mientras se sentaba- puedes empezar shun

-bueno la razon es que- se detuvo shun y despues volvio a hablar- cuando tenia 5 mi padre se fue justo en navidad solo encontré a mi madre llorando y revise pero el ya no estaba

-entonces esa es la razon- pregunto dan

-tambien, es que despues ese dia mi madre empezó a enfermarse estábamos mas tiempo en el hospital que en la casa- dijo shun triste- hay pasaba todos los dias hasta navidad y cuando ella y mi abuelo murieron desidi ya no celebrarla

-shun- dijo alice- pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros

-es cierto- dijo runo

-puedes pasar la navidad con nosotros- dijo marucho

-y asi todos estaremos juntos en navidad- dijo julie muy feliz

-gracias chicos- dijo shun muy feliz pero en ese momento alice dijo algo

-shun podemos hablar en pribado- dijo alice mientras en su cara aparecía rubo

-bien- dijo shun para despues seguirla

Llegaron hasta el cuarto donde alice se quedaba en la casa de marucho, ambos entraron y despues alice sin que shun se diera cuenta cerro la puerta mientras el se dirigía a la cama para centarse alice no pudo resistir mas sus sentimientos y lo empezó a besar haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama muy comprometedoramente, alice arriba de shun. Para ellos el beso fue maravilloso no querian separarse pero tubieron que hacer por falta de aire quedando se viendo directamente a los ojos.

-porque me besastes- pregunto shun sin despegar su vista de alice

-y porque tu tambien me besastes- dijo alice mientras en su boca aparecía una gran sonrisa pero sin dejar de ver a shun- si quieres lo hago otra vez para que te des cuenta- al separarse del beso alice dijo

-shun yo te.. te.. te amo- dijo alice mientras estaba completamente roja

-yo tambien te amo- dijo shun para despues besar a alice mucho mas apasionadamente, "estuvieron juntos toda la noche" _(ya se imaginaran que paso XD)_

Esa noche fue la mejor de sus vidas esa sera un noche que nunca olvidaran. Esa fue una navidad inolvidable.

**FIN**

* * *

**yo: ya se termino el fic se que estubo un poquito largo**

**dan: un poquito**

**yo: bien muy largo, pero lo que cuenta es que termine mi prime fic de un solo capitulo**

**dan: si, si, si, como digas, lo que cuenta es porque no nos pusistes a runo y a mi como pareja**

**yo: esque, bueno yo **

**shun/alice: hola _(agarrados de las manos y muy juntitos XD)_**

**yo: gracias**

**dan: oye**

**yo: ...**

**julie/marucho: hola que hacen**

**yo: nada despidiendonos _( muy nerviosa TwT)_**

**runo: hola**

**yo: hola y adios a todos**

**todos: porque adios**

**yo: porque ya se acabo el fic, asi casi lo olvido no dejen de leer mi otro fic y dejen reviews **

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


End file.
